


At the Masquerade

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a goblin and fairy party Bog and Marianne try to get over a past argument. They discover one good thing may have come out of their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the movie, I have a lot of ideas for this fun couple but I have a bad habit of never finishing what I start.  
> It is my firm belief that Faybelle Thorn from Ever After High is their daughter but I'm not going to mention that in here because it doesn't matter to the story so much.  
> song belongs to Alicia Keys

“You know what? Forget goblins! Let them rot in the holes they dig!” Marianne said. She was standing in the ballroom being decorated with green and blue masks and hearts.

“Still haven’t made up with BK yet, huh?” Sunny asked, holding a basket of shredded petals.

Dawn rolled her eyes. “They fight and fight until one drags the other into a dark, secluded room where they think no one can here them make-up.”

Marianne took a tray of sweetbread from a servant, “I regret ever marrying that pointy moron! He wants to play pouty-only-child then I’ll let him!”

The fairy princesses watched her sister swallow down the eighteen pieces of sweetbreads as if she was starving. Dawn knew she wasn’t with her puffy cheeks and not-so-thin waist.

“Marianne, I want to tell you something but I’m not sure how to say it nicely.” Dawn approached slowly.

“Do not take his side!” The soon-to-be-queen told her sister through a half-eaten piece of creamy-cake.

“I mean more that you’re starting to look like Dad.” Dawn said, behind her Sunny walked three steps away.

They expected Marianne to be angry, instead her eyes watered. She gave the tray to one of her mini-fairy servants.

“You’re trying to replace Boggy with food, it’s not good for you heart, big sis. Oh, sorry.” Dawn said.

Marianne glared, “This has nothing to do with Bog! I’ve been sick for weeks! I keep exercising but this keeps blowing up and oh no.”

“Oh no what?” Dawn asked as she put her hands on her sister’s arms.

Marianne put a palm to her stomach. “There’s a little goblin in there.”

Dawn was quiet for a second before she shrieked and hugged her sister. “You’re growing the Bog Princess!”

“Or prince.” Marianne suggested, she felt her feet grow cold.

“This is so aaa-mazing!” Dawn said, her pink wings expanding.

Marianne scoffed, “Except for now I have to talk to Bog again.”

“Yay!!” Dawn flew to Sunny, she lifted him up for a hug.

The brunette princess looked down at her stomach, “Your father is a good person, but the last time we talked he said horrible things to me and I’m not really ready to forgive him.”

She put both hands on her stomach, just went out and expanded without really noticing. “Like him right now or not I wouldn’t forgive myself for keeping you a secret from him.” Marianne thought of her husband, her heart swelled and bled a bit.

FEUYFGEUYWFGUYEWGFYUEGFYUEGFUYEGWFUYFEYEUWFYUGFEYWFGEWYUFEGWYGFYEUWFUYEGWEFGYUWFEWUGYFEGYUWEFWGYUFEGWYUFEWGYUFEWYGFEGWYGUFYEW

The Bog King arrived at the Fairy Castle with mean eyes. He found fairy festivities trivial. He only went to them for his wife, usually she made it better because even she, the fairy princess, found the duty asinine. Coming that night was a more grueling task because he hadn’t spoken to his beloved in a little over two months. The argument was old, it existed before they were married and got worse after. The Bog King cherished his wife and all she was but she was a stubborn blockhead and he was very tired of being the first to apologize.

Per request the goblin lord word a black mask. As he towered over the other creatures he drily hoped he’d still be a surprise to his wife. Through the crowd of creatures, fairies and goblins in masks, Bog searched for Marianne. The goblins were wearing spider-silks and jewelry over their thick hides and horns. The fairies wore shapely clothing to appear as if they varied in sizes. Their masks were obscure shapes, covering almost all but their eyes and ears. None of the disguised fairies had Marianne’s purple wings. Bog didn’t smell a touch-me-you-die vibe from any of the fairies so he went to the shadows closer to the Fairy King’s throne. Seeing the throne, the future place Marianne would sit, made Bog sick.

What is this party celebrating? It’s mocking the idea of fairies and goblins living together, is this her passive way of saying she hates me? Bog wondered.

“Hi Bog!” Dawn said as she hugged her brother-in-law’s beetle-like torso. “You look scary.”

“Thank you for noticing.” The Bog King said sweetly, he knew she meant it as a compliment.

“Looking for your wifey?” Dawn asked, smiling under her shimmering sky-blue mask.

Bog though the slits in her dress were ill-conceived for staying warm but the looks from the elf told him they had different intents.

“No.” He said quickly, cracking his neck. “But if she’s looking for me I’ll be…near the nectar. The fermented nectar.”

“Alright. She’ll be near the buffet.” The blonde princess giggled.

“Uhh, Dawn.” Sunny whispered, his mask went as tall as his hair.

“I wuv you, Boggy.” Dawn said, blowing him a kiss before she dragged Sunny to the dance floor.

She does, in a can-never-be-mad-at-anyone way, while her hot-tempered sister…well, I don’t know. Bog walked to the bowl of fairy wine. Stuff and Thang were there, wearing feathery masks, ready to pour his drink as they always did at fairy parties.

Bog had a glass to his lips when he saw a blood-red figure stand in the parting crowd of dark greens and blues. She was glowing, superior yet warm, she looked impatient; her crossed arms made it obvious she was waiting for someone.

She spotted the Bog King. Marianne’s bottom lip shook but she kept it stiff while she motioned him to come to her. He motioned with his claws that she come to him. They motioned at one another for five minutes until Bog quietly stomped his foot and walked to her.

“Do I get credit for being the mature one?” Bog asked.

“Bite me.” Marianne told him as she licked the last spoon-full of her chocolate pudding.

Bog bent over to whisper in her long ear, “You know I would, I’d rip through the layers you’re wearing just to reach that supple-”

“Hi Dad.” Marianne said, smiling as Bog sprung back up to a straight position.

“My dear,” The Fairy King smiled and looked only at his daughter, “Bog King.”

“Oberon.” Bog said just as formally.

“Marianne, this is our new recruit, Zachariah, he’s not married.” The King said, hand on the shoulder of the young fairy man he was speaking of.

“Fascinating.” Bog flatly said.

“Funny enough we are.” Marianne said, putting a red glove on Bog’s chest. “Let me tell you it’s great.”

Bog said nothing when she put chocolate smudges on him. He considered maybe Marianne had dipped into the fairy nectar. He put his clawed hand on her back and excused them from his father-in-law and the knight.

“It’s ‘great’ now?” Bog asked when they were on a balcony, away from others. The moonlight was faded behind clouds.

“It has its moments.” Marianne said, looking at the stream beneath them.

“I swore my life to you, I didn’t swear to moments.” Bog said, “You swore the same amount of time to me.”

“Like I forgot.” Marianne put her hands into fists under her elbows. “You don’t make it easy.”

Bog sighed, “Neither do you, and yet I still come back to you. To this frivolous place you call home.”

“I still call the Dark Forest home, but we both know I’m needed here and-“

“Please, I don’t want to hear you say the same things again and I don’t want to reiterate my past points which still stand true.” Bog said, put his hand to his temples. 

“Then what is there to say?” Marianne asked, hoping her tone was strong on the outside.

“I don’t know.” The Bog King didn’t want to fight her, he didn’t want her to hate him, he didn’t want anything else to continue but looking at her.

Marianne didn’t like the silence so she said, “I’m still in love with you, you ass.”

“Love fixes nothing.” Bog said, taking her hands to his lips.

“I know. Unfortunately it’s what this mess of us is built on.” Marianne put her fingers under his chin.

“We’re going to make one another mad.” Bog said, holding her hands with all his strength and no effort at all. “One of us could kill the other, as a mercy I mean.”

“Where was that idea sooner?” Marianne smiled, it was small but she gathered her nerves. “If we thought of that sooner then I wouldn’t need you now.”

“Need me for what?” Bog asked, his hope was she wanted to run away to a private rose and rekindle the part of their marriage that never dissatisfied.

“I need you to be a father to the little monster we made in between loving and hating each other.” The fairy said to her goblin husband.

Bog put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back to stare into her ambers eyes. “You…”

“Yeah.” Marianne said as she framed her hands around her plump middle.

“Oh.” Bog said, staring at the belly as if it were a hawk.

“I can’t believe you didn’t ask about it sooner.” Marianne said, a tad snarky.

“I, well, the whole costume is poofy and I was looking at your face and…” Bog began to stare at her face. Marianne had painted red swirls on the side of her eyes and sparkling black diamonds across her cheeks. Bog put his large palm on her stomach, it was soft; all of her was soft however the center of her felt different. It felt like a rumbling calm before a storm.

“What have we done?” The goblin asked his fairy wife.

“What are we going to do now?” Marianne asked. She listened to the music and chatter of the party while he continued to stare at her belly.

Bog cleared his throat then hugged her, “Like you said, I’m going to be a father. You’re going to be a mother and somehow this child will become a respectable creature in both of our kingdoms.”

The tears were a stupid side effect of her condition so Marianne tried not to spoil the moment with an excuse. “Thank you.”

Bog didnt want her makeup to smudge, he pushed the tears away with the tips of his claws. He kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry for earlier.”

Marianne thought she deserved that but had to say, “Do not go soft on me, I’m only going to get meaner and you are not manipulating me with sweetness.” 

Bog smirked and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll be as beastly to you as normal, if not worst before and after you deliver my first babe.”

“Did you just say ‘first’?” Marianne asked incredulously.

“Nope,” Bog lied, “Let’s dance.”

Bog’s wings buzzed and lifted him up, he waited for Marianne to join him in the air. She took flight for a few moments but had to land back down. She blushed and shot an angry look at her tubby middle. Her husband landed next to her and asked,

“Shall we join the crowd or would you like me to carry you?”

We hate crowds and he knows I'd say no the second idea, Marianne thought as she grabbed his hand and walked into the ballroom.

They heard goblins and elves pick up instruments. Bog took his ‘leader’ position in the waltz. Looker or not the man has swag, Marianne thought as they danced.

“I keep on falling,” Marianne sang, “iiiiiiiiiiiiin.”

The light shined behind Bog to frame his head, he was imposing and had the power to crush Marianne’s heart by just being himself.

“Love. With you.” Marianne pronounced slowly. She heard her mini-fairy servants float near them.

“Sometimes I love you,” Marianne sang with her mini-servants, “sometimes you make me blue. Sometimes I feel good.”

Bog touched his needle-thin waist to her belly, “Sometimes I feel used. Loving you darling, makes me so confused.”

The fairy princess was aware of everyone staring at them, she could not have cared less. “I keep on falling, in and out, of love with you. IIII never loved someone the way I,” She put her hand on Bog’s cheek, “love you.”

“Oh-oh-ahh.” She sang as they danced, she missed flying but this was a lovely alternative. “I never felt this way, how do you give me so much pleasure?”

Bog noticed the gemstones in the walls, he looked away from their reflective surfaces and down at Marianne. 

“And cause me so much pain. Ain, ain, ain” She sang, her fingers going over his scaly shoulders. 

Bog began to sing, “Just when I think I’ve taken as much as a fool, I end up falling back in love with you-oh. I keep on falling, in and out, of love with you. I-iii never, loved some one,”

Bog took a sharp turn to truly get her attention as he sang, “The way that I love you!”

They heard the mini-servants sing ‘fall’ in a desperate round, as if they were ghost trying to dig their way out of hell and reach earth again.

Bog and Marianne sang together, “IIII keep on falling, in and out, of love. With you. Iiiiii never loved someone! The way that I. Love. You.”

“I never.” Marianne sang, wishing Bog would not let her go.

“Loved someone,” Bog sang, hoping Marianne would plump up and never fly away.

“The way that I,” Marianne sang, reaching behind his neck and stepping on her swollen toes.

“Love you.” They sang together, staring into one another’s eyes as if there was nothing else in the world to see.

They heard the music stop, the noise of the people began again as if nothing cosmic had happened.

“Your highness, I have refreshments.” Zachariah the knight said, holding two drinks in his hand.

Bog stared at the boy as if he were a talking entrée. 

“Thank you, Zachariah, but I’m with child so I can’t drink anything fun for a while.” Bog’s wife said dismissively.

“You’re with a what?” The fairy boy stuttered.

Bog took one of the drinks, “Congratulations is what should come out of your mouth next, new kid.”

The goblin swallowed the drink and then took the second. “Let’s toast to the hope that the child will be as beautiful as its indestructible mother.”

Marianne put her hand over Bog’s, which was holding on her shoulder. “Thanks, babe. Hey, spread the word? Get the rumor juicy?”

Zachariah couldn’t tell what the future-queen meant, before he asked she was walked away. Bog threw the glass over his head, a tad disappointed when he didn’t hear it break on the floor.


End file.
